universal_merpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yurika
The Yurikan Federation, more commonly referred to as simply '''Yurika, '''is a major country located in central-eastern Tradoria, on the continent of Macanaya. Yurika is split into three large states that are governed by the local governor, who reports to the Federal Assembly and the Executive Office of the President. The capital of the Federation is the consolidated-state-and-city of New Pomeka, which is split into two by the massive Bay of Yurika and connected by the famous Unification Memorial Bridge. In early 2319, Yurika re-opened to the world after a long period of isolation caused by the recovery efforts of the long-ago Reunification War of 2289, caused by Southern New Pomeka's secession and then reclamation. Overview The three Yurikan states are New Pomeka, which consists of solely the city, New Lancaster, and Hermana. New Pomeka New Pomeka is the Capital State of Yurika and by far the most populated area in Yurika, with several million inhabitants. Split by the Bay of Yurika, Northern New Pomeka is widely seen as the most developed area in all of Yurika, with a wide expanse of commercial buildings and an outlying edge of residential suburbs. New Pomeka's most dominating sight is the skyline of Commerical Central, where almost 67% of Yurika's 200 largest corporations are headquartered in. Commercial Central also houses the Yurikan National Mall, which is the largest mall in the country. It also houses Heinrich Hill, the address that Yurika's capital building is situated on. Southern New Pomeka is an urban jungle, where most of Yurika's industry is located as well as the lower-class district, with a higher crime rate thanks to the large Bureschi Mob. It also houses Viktoryzansk, the large Bureschi-dominated district that was annexed by Yurikan forces in 2265. New Pomeka is also home to Fort Aquila, which is the headquarters of the Yurikan Armed Forces and situates the Joint Chiefs of Staff, who lead each of Yurika's military branches. New Pomeka also houses the Federal Enforcement Bureau's headquarters, the Office of Naval Intelligence's headquarters, and the Global Intelligence Directorate's headquarters. New Lancaster New Lancaster is a fiercely Progressive-aligned state and known for being the more technologically developed and more urbanized state between New Lancaster and Hermana. Its state capital is Timid Beach, and its most populous city is Bervan City. Hermana Hermana is aligned with the Conservancy Party, for the most part. It's certainly the most rural area in the region, consisting of many small rural towns along slightly developed cities. Its capital and most populous city is the city of Splitman. Hermana is also where all five of Yurika's Native Yurikan reservations are located, where the region's indigenous population was moved to following Yurika's formation. Government Federal Government The Yurikan federal government is extensive. It consists of three branches - the Executive Office of the President, the Federal Assembly, and the Judicial Tribunal. Executive Office of the President The Executive Office of the President is, as the name suggests, the leadership branch of the federal government. Situated in the central wing of the Capitol Building, the Executive Senior Staff are the leadership of the branch, and are led themselves by the President of the Yurikan Federation, who also serves as the head of state. The President hand-picks the Executive Senior Staff, who mostly consist of advisors and managers of the government. All members of the Senior Staff serve at the President's leisure. This means their length of service is dictated by the President and can be fired by him or her at any moment. The Executive Senior Staff is also able to be dissolved if the President wishes - although this has never happened in the history of Yurika. Also under the Executive Office of the President is the Executive Protective Service, a special law enforcement agency that is charged with protecting all important members of the government. It's a small law enforcement agency, but is also one of the most highly trained, rivaled only by the law enforcement arm of the Global Intelligence Directorate. Federal Assembly The Federal Assembly is the chief legislative branch of the federal government. Situated in the right wing of the Capitol Building, it consists of 150 legislators from all over the country. Each state is appointed 50 legislators to serve in the Federal Assembly. The Federal Assembly's main job is to create new bills and laws for the federal government, which they vote on. Should the bill be passed in the Assembly, it is up to the President to pass it or veto it. If it's passed, it then goes to the Judicial Tribunal for constitutional analyzation, and is then passed into law if it passes the check. The leader of the Federal Assembly is the Chairman of the Assembly. The current Chairman is Kelsey Merkel, and he is aligned with the Progressive Party. Another important responsibility of the Federal Assembly is to keep the Executive Office of the President in check. Should the President be deemed unfit for office, a meeting of the Federal Assembly will be called and a vote will be taken. If the vote is in favor of impeachment, the Judicial Tribunal will then ensure that the impeachment is constitutional, and if it is, the President will be removed and replaced with the Vice President. The Federal Assembly also votes in major Executive positions. If an impromptu Vice President has to be appointed due to the current one being unable to fill his or her duties, then the President will appoint one who will then be voted in by the Federal Assembly. This applies to all leadership positions in the Executive Senior Staff. Judicial Tribunal The Judicial Tribunal is the supreme court of Yurika. The Judicial Tribunal consists of two branches - the Supreme Tribunal, which ensures all bills and acts are constitutional and hears federal cases that cannot be decided upon, and the Department of Justice. The Supreme Tribunal's rulings are all final - if it rules a case, then the judgement is immediately set into federal law as a precedent. The Department of Justice handles all federal law enforcement agencies in Yurika, meaning any law enforcement agency that does not belong to a city or state. The Attorney General of the Department of Justice is the head of the DOJ, and appoints all directors of federal law enforcement agencies and spearheads any major investigations into department-wide corruption. The list of federal law enforcement agencies under the Department of Justice is as follows: * Federal Enforcement Bureau * Federal Department of Marshals * Border Security & Customs Enforcement * Federal Maritime Enforcement * Federal Department of Corrections * Drug Countermeasure Agency Yurikan Armed Forces The Yurikan Armed Forces, also known as the Bundeswehr in the Yurikan language, are operated by the Department of Defense and headquartered at Fort Aquila in New Pomeka. They consist of five branches - the Army, Marine Force, Navy, Air Force (also known as the Luftwaffe), and the Coast Guard. The Army is the principal land-based military force in Yurika, often deployed in conjuction with the Marine Force, who are often the first responders to any armed conflict and are utilized for rapid deployment. The Coast Guard is tasked with defense of Yurika's shores from both domestic and foreign threats, while the Navy handles all maritime operations. The Air Force, or Luftwaffe, obviously handles all aerial warfare. Bureau of Intelligence Operations The Department of Defense is not only for military forces. The Department of Defense also handles the Bureau of Intelligence Operations, a non-military bureau dedicated to the handling of Yurika's two largest intelligence agencies. Global Intelligence Directorate The Global Intelligence Directorate is Yurika's primary intelligence agency, operating on both foreign lands and domestic lands for any threat to national security. While mostly consisting of investigators and covert agents, it also has a law enforcement branch, known as the GID National Security Bureau. The GID NSB responds to all threats of national security that are on domestic soil and are often considered the most elite law enforcement agency in the country. Office of Naval Intelligence The Office of Naval Intelligence is the more secretive intelligence agency of the two. Its headquarters is the farthest out government installation in Yurika - the ONI Headquarters Complex is built on an island off of mainland Yurika. ONI handles the vast majority of Yurika's secretive clandestine operations, doing what the GID is unable to do. It also houses the Clandestine Development Bureau, an R&D division that develops Yurika's most secretive technology. ONI almost never responds to any domestic threats, but it is capable of doing so should the need arise. ONI response forces operate on foreign soil, as well, and are equipped with the most advanced equipment in the Yurikan arsenal, consisting of experimental pulse weaponry. Districts New Pomeka * Commercial Central * Kalana * Bluminford * Aquila * Viktoryzansk * Hatfield * Tiaka New Lancaster * City of Redhill * City of Bervan City * City of Timid Beach (Capital) Hervana * City of Splitman (Capital) * City of Monford * City of Pomala * Various rural towns Category:Locations Category:Tradoria